


妄念

by An_wu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 红茶会 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_wu/pseuds/An_wu
Summary: 文/合欢
Relationships: America/China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	妄念

**Author's Note:**

> 文/合欢

17

事情有点不对劲，我不可能无缘无故做这样的梦，弗朗西斯明明度过了危险期，现在正好好地躺在病床上，怎么可能会出事？

无论如何，隔天一早我又来到医院，确认了弗朗西斯没事后才安心下来，路德维希说医院已经帮忙联系了家属，我点头，以示自己听到了。弗朗西斯安静地躺着，我看着他，不由得想到了第一天见到他的画面，那时候我记错了上课的时间，急匆匆赶过来时，第一节课已经进行了大半，我本想从后门溜进去，却不想弗朗西斯就站在后门，我一愣，不知道该不该挺直自己刚弯下去的腰。

当然，他没有找我的麻烦，而是指了指一个空位让我坐下，我又惊又怕，乖乖坐了下来，直到最后一节课结束，他对我挥了挥手，我跟着他来到办公室，他了解我迟到的原因后笑着说他以前也经常记错上课时间，有时候还跑错了教室，事实是什么并不重要，我被他温和的笑容晃得有些头晕，没过一会就离开了。

三个月后，我和拉尔夫去参加某个小聚会，弗朗西斯也在场。我拿着浓度极高的啤酒躲在角落里打量他，几位比较大胆女孩子把他围在中间，暧昧不一的话语和轻佻的笑声在包厢里回荡，我觉得太吵，猛灌了半瓶啤酒，随后被冷得牙齿和舌头都在打颤，便缩着身子出去了。

没过一会，弗朗西斯也出来了，他看到我靠着墙坐在地上，手里还捧着那半瓶啤酒，就问我怎么不进去和其他同学玩，我摇头，说算了，我想回宿舍。他大概觉得我醉了，蹲下身拿走我手里的啤酒，然后扶起我，说要送我回去，我没有拒绝，假装真的醉得迷糊了，软踏踏地靠在他的怀里。

坐上车后我又重新拿回了自己的啤酒，弗朗西斯一边问我住在哪一栋宿舍楼，一边帮我系好安全带，我哆嗦了一下，抓住了他的衣服:“老师……你有女朋友吗？”或者男朋友。他没有立即回答我，好看的双眼正仔仔细细打量我，我借着酒劲，单手揽住他的脖子，覆上了自己的吻，故作羞怯但又急切的吻。

他没有拒绝。

在此之前我们也有了不少的联系，得到他的fb账号后我和他经常聊天，他时不时会带我出去逛逛，顺带讲解课堂之内没有学到的知识，我们心照不宣，传递着彼此都能明白的讯息，最后终于在这晚敲定一切。来到他公寓后，我为他倒了一杯酒，摇摇晃晃走到他身边坐下，试图引诱他。最终，我们成功从客厅的沙发转向卧室的床上，他脱下我的衣服，抚摸我，吻我，我又兴奋又慌张，努力配合他的一举一动。

“你知道你现在在做什么吗？”

我眨眨眼，笑着说:“我知道，老师你放心吧，我绝对不会让你负责的。”

这本该是一场疯狂的开始，可他却没有完全占有我，而是和之后很多个缠绵一样点到为止，我有些不满，却也能够理解他这样做是在为我考虑。

可是我却这么对他……

想到这我不由得后悔起来，弗朗西斯罪不至此，如果当初我好好跟他谈谈，让他把自己这段时间来的异常解释清楚，就不会用这种极端的方式去警告他，更不会让亚瑟知道我们的关系。如今，更为麻烦的是，亚瑟似乎误以为我是被弗朗西斯强迫的，否则也不至于做到这种地步。

……明明我还是很喜欢弗朗西斯的。

我走出病房，拿出手机拨通了亚瑟的号码，没有人接听，我只好发条讯息告诉亚瑟有空的时候打电话给我，我有事想和他谈谈。路德维希跟在我身后，直到我发送了讯息，才说:“你在下个月15号前准备一篇演讲稿，写完后发给我，我帮你看看，相关事项我会发到你的邮箱。”他是在说之前提到过的比赛，我点头，说知道了。

临走前，他又叫住我，在我疑惑的目光下，他终于说道:“你究竟是谁？”这是什么问题？我下意识摇头，没有回答他就直接离开了。

三天后，继父突然打电话过来，问我要不要回去。我回想起之前的争吵，没有多考虑就回绝了，他似乎还想说些什么，发觉我并不想继续讨论就挂断了通话，我盯着屏幕发呆了好一会，然后闭上眼开始冥想。

不知过了多久，门被推开了，走进来的是一直没有消息的亚瑟，我刚想问他这段时间去哪了，就被他扑倒在沙发上，他似乎很疲倦，说着让他好好休息一会，然后时不时轻啄我的脸颊。我的脑海中闪过了各种阴谋论，等到我再度打量亚瑟时，他已经睡着了。

不得不说，亚瑟其实长得不错，再加上他本身优质的条件，使得他在女人中一直有着不错的评价。或许是因为待在他身边太久，我才会下意识忽略了他本身的魅力，更何况他对我表现出的霸占和侵略，让我总是想逃开他的身边，越远越好。

突然，亚瑟睁开了眼睛，鬼使神差的，我开始和他亲吻。亚瑟撩开我的上衣，扒下我的裤子，被翻过去后我像小猫一样抬起自己的屁股，我把脸侧过去回应亚瑟越来越急切的吻，情至深处，我握紧拳头，发出舒服的呻吟。挂断继父的来电后，我就在想，如果有一天我和亚瑟这段畸形的关系被他发现的话怎么办，我对继父的了解并不多，虽然他平时看起来比较温和，但谁能保证他在知道自己的亲生儿子和新妻子的儿子发生了关系后还能保持冷静？

我们像刚启动的马达那样持久而激烈，身下的皮沙发因为我们塌陷下去，说不上来的异味刺激着我的神经，让我越发着迷。亚瑟做的时候是比较安静的，只有在比较激动的时候会发出几声操人的话，但那几声也非常的低，还特别撩人。

这时，门铃突然响起来，我一个激灵，睁开眼往那边看。

“等一下……亚瑟，好像、好像有人过来了……”我压下身子想要脱身，亚瑟没有听到我说的话，又把我摁回去，我一抖，深呼口气，低吼:“有人过来了！”他停下来，快速再顶撞几次后终于拔出来，我找出纸盒慌忙擦拭自己浑浊的下边，门铃声简直就像是地狱传来的钟声，我穿好裤子，确认了亚瑟也穿好后才跑过去，透过猫眼一看，是继父。

我忙搓了搓自己的脸，看到亚瑟走进卧室后才打开门，继父手里提着水果和各种小零食，不知道他为什么会突然来这里。想到让他站在门口也不好，我请他进屋，目光转到沙发旁的垃圾桶时，我把垃圾桶往后推了推，然后坐下，刚想问他怎么来了，他就自己解释说觉得我一个人待在外边不太放心，就过来看看我。

实话说，我还没从刚才的激情中回过神来，这个时候我的神经格外敏感，所以当继父伸出手帮我把衣领整好时，我下意识往后退了一步，以至于他的手指碰到了我的皮肤。他一愣，收回视线后他把桌上的袋子往我这边放了放，我心里直打鼓，脑袋里乱七八糟的。

“其实我过来是想和你谈一谈。”继父凑过来，不知道是不是为了缓解我的紧张，他抓起我的手放在他的腿上，这本来是一种比较正常的举动，但由于这些年来的影响，在我看来这是一种示好的表现。

所以我吓得抽出自己的手。

继父迷茫地看着我，露出了尴尬的表情，我意识到自己的反应太过了，问他想要谈什么。

好在他并不介意这件事，继续道:

“……我们来谈谈你和亚瑟的事吧。”


End file.
